1. Field
The present disclosure relates to network design. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for constructing a scalable switching system that supports layer-3 routing while facilitating automatic configuration.
2. Related Art
The growth of the Internet has brought with it an increasing demand for bandwidth. As a result, equipment vendors race to build larger and faster switches with versatile capabilities, such as layer-3 forwarding, to move more traffic efficiently. However, the size of a switch cannot grow infinitely. It is limited by physical space, power consumption, and design complexity, to name a few factors. Furthermore, switches with higher capability are usually more complex and expensive. More importantly, because an overly large and complex system often does not provide economy of scale, simply increasing the size and capability of a switch may prove economically unviable due to the increased per-port cost.
One way to increase the throughput of a switch system is to use switch stacking. In switch stacking, multiple smaller-scale, identical switches are interconnected in a special pattern to form a larger logical switch. The amount of required manual configuration and topological limitations for switch stacking becomes prohibitively tedious when the stack reaches a certain size, which precludes switch stacking from being a practical option in building a large-scale switching system.
Meanwhile, layer-2 (e.g., Ethernet) switching technologies continue to evolve. More routing-like functionalities, which have traditionally been the characteristics of layer-3 (e.g., Internet Protocol or IP) networks, are migrating into layer-2. Notably, the recent development of the Transparent Interconnection of Lots of Links (TRILL) protocol allows Ethernet switches to function more like routing devices. TRILL overcomes the inherent inefficiency of the conventional spanning tree protocol, which forces layer-2 switches to be coupled in a logical spanning-tree topology to avoid looping. TRILL allows routing bridges (RBridges) to be coupled in an arbitrary topology without the risk of looping by implementing routing functions in switches and including a hop count in the TRILL header.
While TRILL brings many desirable features to layer-2 networks, some issues remain unsolved when layer-3 processing is desired.